Imaginary
by sHaDoWoFtHeFaLlEnAnGeL
Summary: Victoria hates life. She's built her own dreamworld, and just wishes it were real. What happens when she discovers it is? Based off my life, and the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence. Rated T for language, and just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Aye! I'm back with another story…that I'm afraid I'll eventually go braindead on :( Speaking of which, I know I should probably be working on my ST story, but that's what happened…I've gone braindead on it, and can't come up anything! **

** But this story is based off of the song "Imaginary" by Evanescence, and is somewhat based off my own life and feelings. **

**So, hope you enjoy, and I'm sure I'll need plenty of support and ideas to keep this one up!**

A snow white pegasus flew through the velvety purple sky. It winnied playfully just before it landed off in the tangled woods. Waves crashed against the rocky beach, next to where I was sitting. The water was so clear, almost bright blue in color. A bright rainbow glistened over the woods as the sun set and the moon rose. _This place is so perfect, _I thought. _I hope I don't wake up..._

"Um...excuse me, love?" a meek voice interupted my daydreaming. It was the mermaid I had befriended. An interesting yet mysterious creature she was. Her contrast striped tail curled up behind her, while her wet white and purple hair waved down her back. "Hey." was all I managed to mutter. The mermaid's mischevious silver eyes glistened with curiousity. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips." I don't want to wake up." I answered sighing.

"You know it's just as likely that this is real life, and that _other_ world of yours is all just a dream, dear." This mermaid wasn't much older than me. I didn't know how mermaids aged, but she looked no older than 25, and she was talking to me like I was her daughter. All of the sudden, the world around me began to dull and the sounds of the fantasy like world began to be drowned out by a beeping sound_. No...I know that noise. My alarm clock. _I grabbed onto a lush shrub, and without thinking, I grabbed onto the mermaid's hand. "Oh, quick, wha-what's your name?" I stuttered.

"Vicky."

"Really that's my nickname." I answered. _Vicky Vicky Vicky... _I was trying to remember her name. Then I realized that wasn't the young mermaid's name, as her voice was being replaced by that of...ugh, I should've known...

"Vicky! Vicky! VICTORIA AUTUMN!"

I awoke to my alarm clock going off, and my mother calling my name.

"Get up, you'll be late again!" My mom said, irritably.

So it was back to the boringness and hell known as reality.

**That was pretty short… But reviews, anyone? :)**

** This is what Victoria's dream world looks like. I have the poster in my room:**

.com/imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.&usg=_0TbxiXN-IqK5YLXlcf608egH5UY=&h=450&w=300&sz=53&hl=en&start=0&sig2=DyyR-6J6WOu8V6ko_rAjwg&zoom=1&tbnid=BSl8Ra21rSV4_M:&tbnh=134&tbnw=117&ei=_aFVTdPFCsmCgAeOk62oDA&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpeaceful%2Bmoment%2Bhorses%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1317%26bih%3D549%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C85&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=682&vpy=114&dur=147&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=94&ty=112&oei=_aFVTdPFCsmCgAeOk62oDA&page=1&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:0&biw=1317&bih=549


	2. Chapter 2

**Two updates in one day! Yippee! This chapter probably isn't too exciting, but, with a story like this, there have got to be a few uneventful chapters before we get to the exciting parts!**

I jumped in the shower quickly, and washed my hair. When I got out, I combed through my thick spirals of blue black hair. I put on purple eyeliner this time, and mascara. I put on my ripped skinny jeans, and a lacy red and black tank top. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, feeling like something was still missing. I found a grey bow with a sparkling blue jewel in the middle. I clipped on the side of my hair and half smiled. I was still very disappointed about awaking from my dream.

Mom dropped me off at the door of Lakeview High school. She hollered "Have a nice day, honey!" from the window_. Yeah right_. I thought miserably. I walked to my locker, as usual, trying to avoid the stares and rude side comments made by the ignorant children in the hallways. I sometimes would give some asshole the finger when they made a comment. But mostly I just tried to keep my head down and ignore them. I made my way from my locker to homeroom.

I didn't pay attention throughout the day, I was too buisy thinking about last night's dream. It seemed so real, yet unreal at the same time. I was relieved when the bell rang to go home. I jogged out of the room, considering I was too off task to do my Exit Ticket, surely much to Ms. Welles' displeasure.

On the way out, I met up with Adriana, my friend. Me and her kinda had that love/hate thing going on. We were as opposite as we could be. She was popular, blonde, and dark skinned. She was half latino. Her hair was bleached to a bright blonde. I, however, was pale, dark-haired, and considered as low as it gets as far as reps go at school. Why she talked to me when she had about 50 other, cooler friends to talk to was beyond me.

She was always cheerful, though, and never seemed to listen when I talked to her about my feelings. Her life was perfect just the way it was, and she knew it. But none the less, she was willing to be my friend, and I was greatful to her for that.

"Hey, girl." she said, smiling. I smiled back. "Hi." I said back.

"You okay?" she questioned, not really concerned, just trying to start a conversation mostly.

"Yeah. Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"You wanna sleep over with me and Penny on Friday?" she asked

Ugh. I didn't like Penny, and she hated me with a fiery passion. Adrianna was always trying to get us to get along. I didn't even know why she hated me so anyway, she was just rude to me from the time I met her.

"Um, I don't know I'll ask my mom." I answered. She nodded quickly, and took off.

_Maybe you can save me from this place, take me far away. Fallen down on my knees. Is it you who rescued me? _I hummed this song to myself.

**The song is "Behind your Eyes" by Shayne Leighton. No, this doesn't have anything to do with her feelings toward anyone, it's just the song I had stuck in my head while I was writing this :D**

**Here are what some of the characters look like;**

**Victoria:**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2FX%2FXD%2FXDA%2Fxdarkestangelx%2F1136576297_&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%.com%2Fxakana&usg=_Zmv4Yx_c2SIWjhcepKngRhCHR3U%3D&h=400&w=400&sz=17&hl=en&start=264&sig2=18q6bMQ4LDF6Zxr6RrtWuA&zoom=1&tbnid=M15wTB_oSYsUcM%3A&tbnh=123&tbnw=131&ei=5btQTYLfIcSgtwfi25G0CQ&prev=%2Fimages%3Fq%3Dgoth%2Bgirl%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D565%26tbs%3Disch%3A1&um=1&itbs=1&iact=rc&dur=372&oei=37tQTbaZOYPVgQespM2PCA&esq=12&page=12&ndsp=25&ved=1t%3A429%2Cr%3A1%2Cs%3A264&tx=91&ty=46**

**Adriana:**

**.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%%2Fblog%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2010%2F10%&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%%2Fblog%2F&usg=_xCirJ9Rf7bKKfxUjZzDm0GsGtwc%3D&h=547&w=400&sz=40&hl=en&start=22&sig2=k4JDpq_4v9ykCOQPCjbn5w&zoom=1&tbnid=-t1X8dKiRC46oM%3A&tbnh=123&tbnw=95&ei=YMNQTf-gA4S6tgfTw-jhCQ&prev=%2Fimages%3Fq%3Dtan%2Bgirl%2Bwith%2Bblonde%2Bhair%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D565%26tbs%3Disch%3A10%2C593&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=408&vpy=207&dur=10761&hovh=263&hovw=192&tx=133&ty=97&oei=VsNQTbLUOsz2gAen5r20CA&esq=2&page=2&ndsp=25&ved=1t%3A429%2Cr%3A19%2Cs%3A22&biw=1345&bih=565**

***I don't own these pictures. I got them from Google***


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back already! Just to let you know, I couldn't figure out how to edit the links in the last chapter without deleting the whole chapter, so I just put them on my profile, and they work!...Or at least they'd better.**

**So here's Chapter 3.**

_Today was alright, despite the usual. Adriana wants me to come to her sleepover on Friday, but her bitch a.k.a Penny will be there. That girl should go be drowned in a well, and so should her bo-_

"Vicky!" My mother was suddenly standing in my doorway. _Haven't you ever heard of knocking? _I thought rolling my eyes and quickly shutting my journal. "What?" I responded.

"Come get some dinner." she said.

"What is it?" I asked, dreading what disgusting concoction she expected me to eat.

"Porkchops and steamed veggies." Oh, no.

"Ugh. Can I just skip?"

"No. You need to eat everything we eat, like most children your age. Do you think your friends skip out on family dinner?" She responded in her annoying, whiny voice.

I ignored her question, and went to the kitchen to get the nastiness. I went on my way back to my room, but then she said "No, come eat with us." Ugh. I sat down to a miserable dinner with my parents. I stayed quiet, trying to ignore their attempts to start a conversation with me over stupid topics.

"How's school?"

_Don't know, don't care. _

"How've your friends been?"

_I don't know._

"Plan on doing any sports?"

_Leave. Me. Alone. Puhlease._

After dinner, I happily went back to my room. I put on my pajamas with little green monsters on them, and began reading my favorite book, The Asylum for Wayward Victorian Girls. I had been working on it for months, and just hadn't finished it yet. My parents found such books "disturbing." I turned out the lights eventually, and layed my head on the animal print pillow, hoping to go back to my dream.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

I was swimming in a clear blue ocean, surrounded by purple mountains. I looked down. I was no longer in my pajamas. I was _butt _naked. I tried to go further under water, so that no one above could see me. Little did I know, it wasn't above that I needed to worry about.

"What are you doing?" A red-headed mermaid was next to me, with a confused look on her face. "There are mermen down there you know, and sorry to disappoint you honey, but I don't think they're interested in human girls, so you can give up this…attraction thing." I laughed.

"I don't know. I just kind of noticed I don't have any clothes. It wasn't anything on purpose." I still had a humerous edge to my voice. Mermen? How embarassing…

"Hey! Bugs!" A fuzzy purple and white snake appeared around her neck. His eyes were a surreal shade of lime green. One of the strangest creatures I've seen…

"What now, Yessa?" he questioned, with a hiss. _Yessa was the red headed mermaid. Bugs was the fuzzy snake. _

"Get this girl to princess SilverMist so she can clothe her."

The snake flew over to me. "Grab my tail." He said. I hesitantly reached out for the snake's tail. He pulled me through the water, faster than any boat I've ever ridden. I was on land, and in woods surrounded by the very same rocks I sat on before! Where I met the purple haired mermaid. And she was sitting against those rocks. Even though I was still naked, very much to my embarrassment, I went up to her smiling. Her silver eyes wandered up to meet my aqua ones.

"My my, what happened to you, Victoria?" she asked, surprised. Who wouldn't be surprised and quite creeped out by a naked 15 year old wandering around?

"I found myself in your ocean, like this. I'm on my way to the queen to get some clothes." She rolled her eyes sarcastically, and then said, "Well, I hope so." I giggled, and then told her a quick goodbye, being reminded of my condition by feeling breezes in various places where I shouldn't.

Bugs the fluffy snake continued to lead me to a castle through the woods. They were creepy. Dark, with tangled black vines. Plus they were quiet. A little too quiet. "Are there…monsters here?" I asked Bugs. He turned to look at me, floating backwards gracefully. "Oh, no. Not in the woods. It's beyond those mountains there that you really need to worry about." I turned to look above the mountains. The light purple sky became darker above them, and on the other side the skies were blood red. "Why? What's over the mountains?" Probably a dumb question. "I'll leave those matters for you to discuss with the princess."

Eventually, we made it to the castle. It looked like something made of ice. Sparkly lavender ice. I reached out to touch it. It had a strange, sort of slimy texture. Beyond the large doors, I was greeted by a fairy. She had wait length very curly blue hair, and silver eyes that were just as if not more vibrant than the mermaid's. _Oh, crap. I forgot to ask the mermaid's name!_

"Victoria Autumn Price!" she gave me a warm handshake with her white lace-gloved hand. How did she know my name? My _full _name?

"With respect, but how do you know me?" I asked.

"I'm Aurora. I'm your guardian. I watch you at school. I come to your room at night. I'm the one that gets you here. Do you go by Vicky?"

"Um…no. Just Victoria. I _hate _my mom's pet name. How come I don't see you come in my room?" I replied.

"You're sleeping, my dear. When you first go to sleep, your spirit is also sleepy. So I guide your sleeping spirit here. Your spirit then awakes, while your body is still asleep." I was enchanted by such a story. Then I remembered my purpose. Why did I keep forgetting that I was naked? "Can you show me to princess SilverMist?" she nodded quickly, then led me through a hallway full of fairies. Pink, orange, purple, yellow, green…they were like a strange sort of rainbow. She finally opened a door at the end.

A beautiful white Pegasus ran to greet us. "Princess SilverMist, this is Victoria Price. She came to us through the human world known as…Earth." The Pegasus bowed her head. "Very pleased to meet you Victoria. I suspect you will be needing some clothes?" I jumped a bit, hearing the winged horse talk with a sweet, melodic voice. So she was the princess? Let me guess, she eats gourmet hay? "Yes, your majesty." I followed her to a room. "This is your room, now. This is where you can stay whenever you visit here. There is a dress in the closet. As soon as you get changed, meet me in my throne room. We will discuss matters there." As she walked away, the door closed on its own. I opened the glassy closet door, only to reveal a single dark purple dress.

I spun around in the mirror, admiring my reflection. The dress was beautiful. It was the color of the sky at night, a dark lavender. It was lacy, and corset-like on top, although much more comfortable. The bottom fanned out, and was sparkly, like the starry sky. Next to the bed, there was a pair of ballet shoes to go with it. I slipped them on. A perfect fit. On the vanity, there was a blue sapphire necklace, shaped like a heart. I picked it up. There was something carved on the back. _Forever _was all it said. Weird…

I went back to the princess's room. She was waiting there. She trotted over to me, and her kind blue eyes shifted to my necklace, and I saw a hint of sadness flash in them. "The necklace…" she whispered, a sad smile swept her equine features. "Whaa?" I managed. She sighed.

"That necklace…holds so many memories." I cautiously put my hand on her muzzle. "Tell me." But it was too late. The world around me became foggy, as it had before. "Next time." She said. My alarm clock was screeching in the background, and it would soon be followed by my mother bitching at me to get up for school.

**Very long chapter. Hmm…What's the story behind the necklace? You'll have to see, next chapter…maybe :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! First it was the flu, and now I've been dying my hair. Trying to go from black and blue to all blonde without bleaching. Anyway, next chapter is FINALLY up! :D**

Friday came quickly. I didn't know what to do. Should I go to Adriana's sleepover, or what! During school, I tried to think of some good excuses. Mom doesn't feel like driving me. Too much homework. Giving the dog a bath. Nope, they were all pretty stupid.

I finally decided to just go, it could be fun. And if Penny wanted to be a bitch, well at least I'd have fun breaking that pretty little nose of hers.

I showed up at Adriana's house at around 7:30. Luckily, my mom forgot about that Social Studies assignment she had been bugging me about earlier in the week. I still hadn't even started on it. Adriana opened the door, and beamed at me. She was holding a bowl of popcorn, and her shoulder length blonde hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. "Come on, Tori! We just put the movie in!" _Tori? That's new. I think I like it, though._ I followed her into her small living room, where they were watching Saw III. Penny was curled up on the navy blue couch, giving me a look of hatred. I thought she was about to say something rude, but she turned her focus back to the TV. I sat on the couch opposite of the room, next to Adriana.

"Popcorn?" She offered. I reached in the bowl and grabbed a handful. "What about you?" she asked Penny. Penny looked away from the TV screen at Adriana, then at me. She gave that same dirty look, and tossed her head in the direction of the TV, like she wished her hair was long enough to bounce. Adriana just shrugged to her self. I smirked to myself about how immature and stupid Penny was. As we were watching the movie, I couldn't help but smile imagining her in one of those contraptions. Bleeding, screaming, suffering, and eventually dying.

Overall, the night was awkward. We couldn't really do anything fun because Penny and I didn't get along, and she refused to get near me. At one time, Adriana's little sister Gabriella came running downstairs crying because her barbie doll's hair was messed up, but Adriana carried her back upstairs.

I was quite relieved when we finally laid our sleeping bags out to go to sleep. Penny laid hers down.

"Tori, put yours down here!" Adriana motioned to the spot near Penny. Ugh. She stared at me with daggers. I hesitantly began to set it down there. But Penny jerked hers up from the floor, and got in my face. "Why don't you watch where your stuff, it almost touched mine!" She dragged all her stuff over clear to the other side of the room. "You know what, I'm going downstairs to sleep on the couch, I can't be near that thing." She pointed to me. That was it. My words slipped out. "Wow. Moving downstairs, claiming you can't be near me when I haven't said three words to you in my entire life? Aren't you little miss logical." I rolled my eyes, turning the other way to look down at my sleeping bag. But I barely had time to stare for 3 seconds, before I felt a hand on my shoulder that jerked me around to meet the face of royal bitch herself. "YOU NEED SOME FUCKING MANNERS YOU LITTLE WHORE! QUIT BEING RUDE, BEFORE I FUCKING SMACK YOU!" She roared, her face bright red. But I couldn't help but chuckle. I'm being rude?

"I'm the one being rude? You have been rude to me since the beginning of the year for no apparent reason. You're lucky…" **Slap. **My face burned and my eyes watered from the sudden impact. But I wasn't afraid of her. I pushed her on the ground with unknown strength, she immediately fell with a hard thud, and an obviously exaggerated groan of pain. "Look at what you did! You probably just broke my hips!" I kicked her in the side. I suddenly wondered what happened to Adriana. She was gone, probably downstairs to tell her mom. But that had to wait. Penny had gotten up, and was clutching her side where I kicked her. She screamed and started toward me, but it was my turn to slap her. Punch her, actually.

I socked her hard in the nose, and afterwards her face was red and her nose crooked. She was crying. Adriana and her mom ran upstairs. "Girls! Break it up!" she yelled.

When it was Monday, I was back at school. I hadn't had any good dreams since the fight. Adriana never called or talked to me over the weekend. My parents yelled at me and gave me a lecture that night, once Adriana's mom sent us home. Penny went to the ER that night. From gossip I saw on facebook, she had a broken nose and two broken ribs. It was weird. I had always been known as the quiet one. I didn't talk to many people, and I was often taken advantage of or teased because of this. Now it seemed like it was me against the world.

Kids backed away when they saw me coming through the hallways, some even whispered to their neighbor, a few even flipped me off. A boy named Gabe, one of Penny's best friends, came up to me and yelled "Beating up perfectly innocent people doesn't make you cool, so just stop it!" he walked away. _Jerk. _At lunch, nobody wanted to sit by me, not that they normally did, but everyone just seemed to be in a hurry to get as far away from me as possible. I decided to sneak into the bathroom and eat lunch. I sat in a stall, and just couldn't hold it in. I cried. I hated my life. I hated myself, and I was for it to be over. I stayed in the bathroom the rest of the day, and looked in the mirror. All I had was a slight bruise under my left eye where Penny hit me. My mascara was running down my face. I no longer saw a raven haired girl with turqoise eyes. I saw a monster by the name of Victoria.

That evening, my mom went out for a walk, saying she needed some alone time to "straighten things out", and my step-dad was still at work. I was home alone. It was perfect.

I put on my favorite pair of pajamas, my Nightmare before Christmas ones, and my favorite eyeshadow, aqua. It intensified my eyes. I combed my hair out, so I got nice pretty spirals. I felt so twisted, wanting to look good when I died. I never thought it would come to this. I was finally leaving, maybe to go to my dreamworld for good. I found a straight razor that I used to cut my hair, and went to my room and sat on the bed. I pressed it against my wrist. I glided it across harshly, and warm crimson blood flowed over my skin. I did that several times on that arm, and then moved to the other one. I was starting to feel light headed from blood loss. I decided while I was still conscious, I would move to the back of my neck to speed up the process. Soon, I was too weak to continue, so I dropped the blade on the floor. I laid down on my bed, and let darkness take over me.

**Fear not my children, this story is far from over. Please read, favorite, and review :DD**


End file.
